


【二相】喵呜

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cat Aiba Masaki, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 一天，相叶雅纪不小心吃了致使他身体发生变化的巧克力……





	【二相】喵呜

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。

相叶雅纪一觉醒来已经天黑，身旁的位置空落落冰冷地很，就剩他一人躺在暖和的被窝里。

“喵呜——”

相叶惊恐地睁大眼睛捂住自己的嘴，无法想象刚才那声慵懒的猫叫声是从他嘴里发出，后腰和脑袋上的瘙痒令他伸手去抓，结果抓到了一条棕色缠绕他手腕的猫尾巴和脑袋上毛绒绒同色的猫耳。

混蛋，准是Kazu闹的恶作剧。

想到是自家恋人的杰作，气的相叶从床上爬起顺着游戏音效跑到客厅逮人。不出意外，二宫和也晃着恶魔样式的尖耳朵和尾巴悠哉地在打游戏，颜色柔和的居家服令他看起来像是十八九岁的少年，看不出是个已经不知道活了几百岁的神明。

“二宫和也喵！”

“嗯。”

“好不容易睡个午觉你又闹我喵！”

“嗯？”

“不许玩游戏喵！”

二宫专注力保持在游戏上不听他说话在平时倒也还好，然而自己身上这莫名其妙出现的羞耻现象着实令人火大。

深呼吸几次，相叶上步向前抢过二宫的游戏手柄按下暂停，整个人站在二宫和电视机的正中间，猫尾巴因相叶的恼怒在空中虚挥几下，成功吸引了二宫的注意力。

“啊哦，Masaki吃了我放在冰箱里的猫爪巧克力？”

“是那个的问题？”

二宫肆意打量猫耳和尾巴的眼神叫相叶有些不自在和微妙的危险，饭后想着去冰箱取水喝看到猫爪肉垫样式的巧克力，作为甜食爱好者的第一反应就是拿一块尝个鲜，谁能想到自家冰箱放的食物吃了会有问题。

单想到二宫将莫名其妙的东西放在冰箱不贴警示就让相叶生气，恼火地拍开二宫要抓尾巴的手，“不许乱放奇怪的东西在冰箱里，现在怎么办喵？”

“好好好，下次不会了。”

二宫点点头，笑嘻嘻将相叶往沙发带，抱住让人跨坐腿上，恋人温暖的体温和放松依偎他的状态令二宫心情愉悦，脸颊蹭蹭相叶有胎记一面的肩膀，安抚对突然长出奇怪东西有些不安地恋人，给予几个一点既离地亲吻，“明天就会消失不见的，安心吧。而且Masaki这样很可爱，不受控的喵喵叫很戳和也的萌点哦。”

“不要这样奇怪的称呼自己。”

二宫的抚慰让相叶有些放松，然而无法控制猫叫实在太羞耻，二宫为了不让自己不安而夸奖的行为就更令人羞耻了。

猫耳晃了晃，相叶发觉自己的尾巴主动去缠上二宫那根恶魔尾巴，得到恶魔尾巴回勾的回应更加欢快的摇摇尾尖。这一幕相叶看到了，二宫自然也注意到，毫不掩饰地笑声得到在他眼里没有丝毫威慑力的怒瞪。

该死的，没有羞耻心的，混蛋宅男。

相叶气呼呼地甩开二宫的尾巴，又被恶魔尾巴讨巧地绕着手腕一圈的动作给安抚，手腕上的尾巴让他想起来松本似乎上下干干净净没有兽耳那样的存在，好奇地抚摸一下二宫的尾巴，“为什么松润没有这个喵？而且，Kazu不是我们这的神明吗？”

任由相叶好奇触碰尾巴和尖耳的动作，二宫一下又一下抚顺相叶睡乱的头发，头发有些长长垂到腮边，“这个啊，和西方恶魔打游戏输了得到的惩罚，我们这也有恶魔耳朵尾巴卖哦，由一个巧克力面包脸看起来懒洋洋实际很黑心的大叔研发出来的用品，等到每年万圣节能看到神明都佩戴各种奇怪样式的东西在身上。记得去年万圣装扮第一名就是面包脸大叔，所以说以后碰到黑漆漆面包脸的大叔就离远一点知道吗？”

愣愣的听着二宫讲人类不为所知道神明间奇异的事件，三分之二的重点都是面包脸大叔逗得相叶笑了起来，两手轻捏二宫的脸颊肉拉扯，挑眉看恋人逗弄自己发出的奇怪叫声，“这样说来，难道不该是我要远离你这个恶魔芯子的神明？”

“才不要，”黏黏糊糊地环住相叶晃动，二宫含糊地拖着长音冲相叶撒娇，一只手趁相叶不注意抚向尾椎处长出的尾巴根部，一把抓住压下紧绷身体险些弹起来摔倒的恋人，舌尖舔了下相叶滚动的喉结，“Masaki怎么舍得离开我这个情趣满分的男朋友？”

“喵——”

相叶惊得发出一声尖锐的猫叫，尾巴传来像电流的刺激让他一下子塌下腰软倒在二宫怀里，尾巴有一下没一下地软软拍打抚摸根部的手指，像是讨厌这种敏感部位被接触，又像被抚摸舒服了给予手指一点甜头。

扬起的脖颈显露在二宫眼底，以逗猫的方式摩挲着下颚，引得相叶发出了猫咪舒服时音调颤抖的呼噜声，声音轻微却足以勾起二宫的小恶魔性子，抚顺身上毫无自觉揽住他磨蹭的可爱恋人，猫耳随着下颚的摩挲晃动，尾巴早已缠绕在二宫抚慰根部的手上磨蹭，相叶像熟烂的面条瘫软在二宫身上，柔软的恋人令二宫眉眼都不禁变得柔和，充满溺爱。

“去床上，嗯？”

“……喵”

相叶赤裸跪趴在床上，被子早就被踢到了一旁，双手捂唇压下呜咽和无法控制的猫叫声，只在克制不住时才仁慈地发出几声闷哼。

尾巴传来的怪异刺激不断游走在他全身，脚趾蜷缩揪住床单一角又忍不住去触碰二宫的腿，肌肤触碰的温暖让相叶处于安心的状态，尾巴被人色情抚摸给予的快感太过强烈，相叶颤抖撑起上身试图向前爬挣扎着脱离，被察觉到的二宫一把紧握尾巴根部，紧攥住尾巴让相叶难以抑制高声尖叫——以猫咪的方式。

相叶软着身体又一次瘫在床上，二宫的唇在相叶颤抖的背部亲吻舔吮，鼻息喷洒在相叶的后颈，大片烟花胎记上留了几个清晰可见的咬合牙印，直到相叶后颈及背部无法再留下更多的吻痕，二宫才好心放过游走至不断颤抖的棕色猫耳，看着可爱毛绒绒的猫耳，二宫叹息着感谢自己因为无聊在面包脸大叔那买下的恶作剧巧克力，不然都无法看到恋人这样可爱又天然色气的另一面。

“Masaki的尾巴离不开我呢，真可爱。”

含住耸动的耳朵，舌尖细细摩挲打湿柔软的毛发，满意听到相叶立刻发出小小的猫叫声，二宫决定今天要把相叶操的只会发出猫咪叫声，光是想到那画面就感觉要把持不住，下身绷得厉害。

“…不、喵呜……Kazu，不要玩那里喵…”

相叶伸手推搡着压在身上不断撩拨他敏感部位的坏心恋人，无力的动作只让人觉得欲迎还拒，

光是触碰长出的猫耳和猫尾就让他快要忍不住射精，那太丢脸了。

天花灯的灯光打在他们身上，二宫脸上明晃晃的欲望与茶色眼睛让相叶放下了些许羞耻，面色潮红，颤抖着在二宫抚慰下翻过身，双手揽住二宫的脖颈将人压下，二宫身上弥散不去的巧克力的气味像猫薄荷，引得相叶无法自持像只猫咪舔舐二宫的嘴唇，尤其是那颗在相叶眼里性感得不行的痣，在恋人身上留下自己的津液给予的快乐叫相叶发出呼噜噜的声音。

听到自己发出这样奇怪音调，相叶羞红了脸用嘴堵住想要笑出声的二宫的唇，二宫口内残存的甜味让相叶知道他玩游戏的时候又吃了些甜食。好在二宫没有其他坏心思，只是细致连绵地吻他，彼此唇舌分开时还能看到接连在一起的细丝。

“Masaki今天很热情啊。”

“喵呜…才不是，都是Kazu的错…”

手指抚上相叶胸前尖起的乳首，粗糙掌心摩擦敏感的乳首，激得相叶挺起上身想要获取更多，二宫压低嗓音在猫耳恶劣地低声说话，果不其然，猫耳被逗弄地可怜兮兮颤抖起来。与此同时，尾巴尖磨蹭二宫的大腿内侧，环住二宫硬得不行的阴茎上下扫动，阴茎前端在尾巴上细毛的摩挲下被撩拨出前液，彻底打湿了尾巴上的毛发。

尾巴这样自发性的抚慰给了二宫一个小小的惊喜，但他目的远不止是这个。伸手箍住相叶乱扭的腰，握住相叶早已挺立的性器上下撸动，指尖挑拨前端的细缝，抚过不断流出的前液温柔地抹满整个阴茎，使得阴茎湿漉漉地随着二宫的撩拨而颤动，尾巴在阴茎受到抚摸的瞬间抽打二宫的硬挺，突如其来的刺激令二宫轻嘶了声，那并不痛，像被人用羽毛轻柔的扫过，只是后面猫尾主动缠绕他尾巴根部学着挑逗的动作大大刺激到他，为了待会的画面，二宫咬牙忍住想不顾一切进入那紧致甬道的欲望。

“Masaki真是太坏了，要给予惩罚。”

没有给相叶去想话中的含义，二宫抓过猫尾，尾尖湿漉漉沾着前液还未干透，趁着相叶未缓过神，握住尾尖伸进因连绵前戏而微微张开的后穴中，强烈如潮浪般的快感涌向相叶全身，使得相叶在他身下软成一滩水似的柔软。二宫怜爱地俯身亲吻相叶眼角流下的生理泪水，睁着迷茫的双眼显然还不能从刚才强烈的刺激里回过神来，如初生小鹿般羞怯水亮的眼睛让二宫难以不去温柔的给予更多爱抚。

二宫叹息着吻住喘息而微张的唇，继续握住猫尾深入那紧致收缩的甬道。相叶立刻尖叫出声，毛发给甬道带来从未有过的瘙痒，湿热的甬道紧紧收缩企图将不断摆动的尾巴挤出去，两者奇异的快感都让相叶有些无法承受，过强的快感不断冲刷相叶混混沌沌被搅得一团乱的大脑，睁大双眼惊慌失措地摇头，两手捶打着二宫握住猫尾不让退出的那只手，皱着脸像是痛苦又像是欢愉。

“不…拿出来喵呜、喵……不要呜……”

神明在上，他真要被自己操的喵喵叫了。

像是被过高的快感玩坏，相叶瘫软在床上扭动着身体，敏感的猫尾自发在紧紧箍住它的后穴里抽送，两手覆上穴口企图抽出猫尾，但无力的动作只能让他像是给予自己更多快感，反带着猫尾往自己穴内更深的地方送去，如同被另一个自己大力侵犯，尾尖直接按在敏感点重重地触碰，毛发细微的瘙痒扫过敏感点令这感觉放大了无数倍，刺激得相叶只能被自己肏弄到哭出声，猫咪似发出无意义的呜咽和喵叫，眼神惊慌看向身上撸动阴茎自我抚慰看戏般的二宫。

“K、Kazu，我拿不出来喵呜…太、啊…太多呜……”

“不，Masaki不是操自己操的很舒服吗？”

二宫粗喘的抚摸自己硬得发疼的阴茎，虽然相叶双腿大敞，穴口也被自己的尾巴肏弄的松软到足以容纳他的尺寸，但是不，他更想看对他说淫词浪语的相叶，那样虽然羞耻却大胆打开自己的恋人吃多少次都不够。他喉咙干涩，舔吮相叶颤巍巍站立红肿的乳首，肆意地啃咬玩弄，手指游走在相叶身上各个位置就是不去取出仍在后穴抽动的尾巴。

“Kazu，不要、不要尾巴喵…要你喵……要Kazu的阴茎操我……”

相叶甩着头，脑袋一片浆糊无法思考，猫尾带来的刺激虽然强烈可饥渴空虚的后穴更期待更粗更大的东西安抚，空虚和甬道的瘙痒令他抓紧着身下凌乱的床单，带着哭腔呜咽请求恋人不要再玩弄他。

“真是太可爱了，Masaki……”

听到相叶的求饶，二宫猛地抽出湿漉漉晃动的猫尾巴，过快的动作令穴口流出些许湿滑的黏液。他粗重喘息，勃起的阴茎正缓缓进入饥渴缠住柱身的后穴，不同往日更加紧致的甬道令二宫呼吸一窒，险些就要抛开理智大力肏弄身下的人。他咬紧牙关，一下一下地操开紧紧收缩的甬道，操到最深处去顶弄能给予相叶至高快感的敏感处。

“慢点…啊、Kazu慢点…太快了喵呜，会坏掉的喵……”

二宫伸手捧起小声哭咽的相叶的脸温柔亲吻，一点点吻落那些不断滑下的泪珠，与温柔亲吻不同，又重又深的肏干显然让身下人无法承受，只能强硬箍住那摇摆想要逃离这疯狂快感的腰，扶住狠狠地往他又涨大了一圈的阴茎下压去。

“不会的，Masaki最棒了，再坚持一会，乖。”

相叶舔着唇，即便二宫的亲吻很好给予了他安抚，但仍然克制不住流出生理泪水，两手环住二宫瘦削的肩，随着二宫每一次大力的挺入在他背部留下一道道指甲刮下的印子，发出愈发高昂的呻吟和喵叫声，黏糊糊软绵的带着情欲和爱恋叫唤二宫名字，努力扭动自己的腰往下送，迎合二宫大力的抽送，体内巨大的阴茎带来的快感尤其强烈，不管哪次都无法让他能够很好地包容住那不断疯狂顶弄敏感点的阴茎，肉体碰撞的声音仿佛在相叶耳边炸响，这次的操弄过于失控，甚至能感受到臀缝被阴茎猛烈摩擦而发红发烫，第二日肯定无法正常的走路和坐着。

“不，要射喵…Kazu，啊……”

二宫的阴茎已经全部埋入相叶紧绞住他的穴内，猫尾在主人受到欲望的侵蚀下往二宫的恶魔尾巴去缠绕勾住来回摩挲，尾巴传至尾椎骨的酥麻连接彼此，二宫感觉到甬道近似痉挛的收缩，身下相叶猛地一颤，未被抚慰的阴茎在后穴疯狂的抽送下被刺激到射了出来达到高潮，但二宫还差一点，还没到要高潮的时候，他环着快要崩溃哭嚎的恋人，不断挺动下身往更加紧缩绞住他阴茎的甬道深处抽送，吻住甩着头可怜兮兮红着眼睛的相叶，狠狠按住想要摆脱这样疯狂的快感的腰身，二宫束缚住在身下胡乱扭动身体的相叶，重重地又抽送了几下，最后顶住敏感点射出一股又一股精液，冲刷着相叶持续收缩的穴内。

“Masaki不哭了，乖，别哭了。”

二宫躺在相叶身上，软下的阴茎并未从湿软的穴内抽出，撩开相叶被汗水打湿的额发轻吻，搂住仍处于高潮余韵而颤抖的身体抚摸，手指覆在相叶的后背一圈又一圈画着，温柔缓慢地安抚埋在他怀里抽泣哭咽的可爱恋人。

“……床单你洗喵。”

听到相叶带有哭腔小声的话语，二宫笑出声，又在相叶猫尾的大力抽打咽下笑声，这一下还挺疼的，恶魔尾巴环住相叶的猫尾，尖尖的尾尖抚慰湿漉漉的尾巴，缓缓抚顺那因为之前淫乱的动作而凌乱的毛发。

“明天再洗澡？”

“嗯。”

“我爱你，Masaki。”

“……我也爱你，Kazu。”


End file.
